Cry
by ReaderoftheBooks
Summary: Tony knew he was worthless but that doesn't mean people have to ditch him for it (first chap summary). This will be a series of oneshots based on Tony Stark.
1. Cry

Cry

The Avengers had just finished saving the world from the bag of cats they call Loki. As soon as Loki and Thor left, everyone dispersed. Steve was going to explore how the world changed while he was frozen. And Natasha and Clint going off to who knows where with their freaky spy powers. As for Bruce, well Tony was trying to convince him to come with him to Stark Tower and having no luck whatsoever.

"C'mon Brucey, it'll be fun. I have the best toys. It'll be like Candy land" said Tony. "I already told you" said Bruce giving Tony a long stare "It's too dangerous, something could happen and I could lose control". "You and I both know you have a lid on it, you could have lost control a lot of other times but you didn't".

"Thanks for the faith you have in me Tony, but it's just too dangerous. For you and everyone else. The other guy is ruthless and I can't risk it. But thanks for the offer." With that he stood up, stretched and picked up his "man purse". Tony smirked. Let me at least by you another purse or Pepper could even let you borrow one. Bruce blushed beet red and gave Tony a glare. "BYE, Tony" he said. "Bye Jolly Green" Tony shouted. As soon as Bruce left he slumped down on the couch. _There goes another potential science-bro. _When he had first realized he would be working with Bruce Banner he almost pissed his pants in excitement. Bruce was one of the most advanced minds in gamma radiation, not to mention that he was almost as smart as himself. But I guess no-one can stand the presence of Tony Stark for too long before realizing how screwed up he is.

Pepper was in Washington D.C trying to make a deal with a company so he had no one to rant to. He heaved a big sigh and headed to his lab. As soon as he walked through the door Dummy, You, and Jarvis greeted him. "Welcome home sir" Jarvis said with Dummy and You agreeing with a series of beeps and whistles. He was too tired to respond. He knew he should start trying to repair the Iron Man armor but he was just too tired.

Steve's words were circling his head. _Take that off and what are you. I know men with none of that worth ten of you he had spat. _Tony laughed bitterly. He's right about that. Yinsen had told him not to waste his life, see how that turned out. He felt a rush of self-loathing. All the money he had was because of war and carnage. His genius inherited from Howard. He couldn't even make his own element. Dear old dad had to help. The only reason he was even on the Avengers team was because of the Iron Man suit he only built to save himself. He was nothing he knew it and the whole world knew it too. And for the first time in a decade he let himself cry. For all the people that died at his hands, for all his failures in life, for everything he should be but isn't.

He cried himself to sleep that night dreaming about what life would be like if he wasn't who he was.

**A/N No flames please this is my first fanfiction ever. I usually just read fanfics not write them but i decided to try writing one. Feel free to review and give suggestions for the next on word themed chapters.**


	2. Strong Part I

Strong

**A/N This one really just wrote itself. I hate how everyone always assumes Tony is weak. He walks in an iron suit for goodness sakes. So yeah, I tried, hope you like it :D.**

Tony sat in the common room with the other Avengers having a video conference with Fury. "I don't care what you want Stark you are coming whether you like it or not. It's going to be Thor vs. Rogers, Agent Barton vs. Stark, and Agent Romanoff you will be sparring against the agent I assign to you. Dr. Banner will not be participating for obvious reasons. "And the fact that he's off who knows where playing doctor now" Fury mumbled under his breath. "You can't make me go, I don't want to go". Tony pouted. He knew he sounded petulant but he couldn't help it, he didn't want Fury to find yet another thing about him and put it into his file for everyone to see. The rest of the team seemed okay with it, but they weren't trying to hide something from Fury.

"Aw is Stark scared that he's gonna fail the fitness exam?" Clint mocked. He turned his glare on him. Okay, now bird brain was pushing it. Tony knew he was strong; you can't be weak and walk around in an iron suit all the time. And when he's making awesome technology he has to pick up the heaviest tools. Sure he wasn't as strong as Spangles but he sure as heck could hold his own in any fight. He had planned to hide how strong he was from the team to use as a secret weapon but now that Clint was mocking his physical prowess he just couldn't resist the challenge.

Natashlie was looking at him suspiciously, like she has inkling about what he's hiding.

"You know what Fury I will be there. You better watch out Feather Head, I've got abs of steel." He then demonstrated that by thumping on his chest. "That's your night-light Stark; I bet all you've got is flab under all those AC/DC t-shirts."

Tony glared at him. "Oh it's on chicken legs"

"I bet you $500 that I can beat you in the spar we have to do against each other." "It's your money Stark" Clint said smirking.

TBC

**A/N And that is the end. Kidding. So I have already written the second part of this, but I'm still revising and I need to consult my beta. Please visit my profile and vote on the poll for what the next theme will be for this story.**

**And please review. 289 people have read this and no reviews. If I get up to at least 16 reviews I'll post the next chapter today or tomorrow. **


	3. Strong Part II

Strong Part II

**I'm not gonna give any excuses because they always annoy me and I don't want to annoy you guys further so here is the long awaited chapter.**

**Recap**

"_You know what Fury, I will be there. You better watch out Feather Head, I've got abs of steel." He then demonstrated that by thumping on his chest. "That's your night light Stark; I bet all you've got is flab under all those AC/DC t-shirts."_

_Tony glared at him. "Oh it's on chicken legs"_

"_I bet you $500 that I can beat you in the spar we have to do against each other." "It's your money Stark" Clint said smirking._

They all walked into the Helicarrier gym. Clint and Natasha were dressed in standard SHIELD outfits without the gear. Steve was dressed in a track suit that even he managed to make look old timey. Thor was dressed in his usual Asgardian armor without the pointy parts. And Tony was in a custom made red and gold track suit with a tank top underneath.

When they walked in Fury was already standing in the middle up the gym surveying it. There were also 5 SHIELD agents standing behind him with clipboards.

Once Fury looked up and noticed them he cleared his throat and began to speak. "These five agents will be accompanying each of you in each of your exercises." He turned to the agents. "Agent Miller you will be with Mr. Stark, Agent Rockfellar with Agent Barton, Agent Gorton with Mr. Rogers, Agent Tallow with Agent Romanoff, and Agent Behr with Thor."

As he was talking the agents walked towards the Avenger they had been assigned. Fury had a clipboard of his own which in it he was now marking which Agent goes to whom. "The exercises will be as follows push-ups, sit ups, swimming, and then laps. Now GET ON THE MATS!"

I put on my best smirk and strolled to one of the mats with the rest of the team trailing after me. I took of my track jacket leaving ne in my tank top and track pants and saw the other guys doing the same. Judging their astonished looks I could tell they expected me to be muscle less. Even Natasha was drooling. I started stretching. My Agent stood in front of me with a stop watch.

"First we will see how many push-ups you can do in a minute. Your agents will time you and record the results. GO!" Everyone was already in positions. As soon as Fury clicked his stop watch and said go I went on auto pilot. Up, down, up down, up down. Before long Tony heard the director shout stop. He looked towards the agents. They rushed to the director to give him the results. "Agent Romanoff did 62 push-ups. Agent Barton did 60 push-ups. Thor did 84 push-ups. Captain Rogers did 92 push-ups. And Stark did…" Fury faltered. "C'mon pirate spit it out." Tony said. "Stark did 92 push-ups also."

It was funny because after Fury said that it was like in those soap operas where everyone dramatically gasps, except that no one did. Too bad.

Judging by everyone's face they did not expect that. Even Fury's unflappable agents looked surprised. I decided to twist everyone's chain. I tried to look disappointed.

"Oh" I said forlornly. "I've done better." And I had, they just hadn't seen me.

"What!" shouted Clint "You just tied with Captain America- the genetically enhanced superhuman and you are saying you can do better."

I just smirked. "Prepare to lose."

Clint quickly made his face impassive again. "Just because you did some push-ups Stark, doesn't mean you can beat me. I'm a highly trained assassin. You're just a rich boy who likes to exercise. Surprisingly."

Tony just sighed. "Can we just get on with this? I have places to be and people to see."

"Okay everyone" Fury said "Settle down. Next is sit ups."

Clint smirked at me. "I'm a champion at sit ups. I hold the record. Prepare to eat your words Stark."

I just smiled at him. It's on dude.

I gestured to Miller. "Come on get your clipboard ready."

He scurried towards me.

Once Fury saw that everyone was on their mats he got his stopwatch ready. "Ready, Set Go!"

I started doing the sit ups. It wasn't that hard. I actually find it the most relaxing form of exercise. I looked over at Barton and saw him struggling to do his best so I wouldn't beat him. I kind of felt sorry for the guy.

Fury shouted stop and I saw my Agent give me a look of astonishment, which I took pride in because they are usually so stoic.

Miller ran over to the Director with the other agents behind him.

I could tell from everyone's not so subtle glances that they were waiting to see what my score is.

"Okay! Agent Romanoff did 103, Agent Barton did 112, Captain Rogers did 134, Thor did 127, and… Mr. Stark did 158."

Natasha at least had the decency not to look surprised. Thor looked like he wanted to arm wrestle with me. Steve looked like he always does (All Americany). And Clint had fury written all over his face. I thought he was gonna punch me, but he simply started walking towards the pool area for the swim laps.

I just shrugged and followed him. I knew everyone thought I would make a big deal about having to swim but nobody except Pepper knows that after Afghanistan I made it my personal goal to become a great swimmer. I can't have a weakness like that.

Apparently the Director had some meeting soon so he decided to cut out the running laps and do just the swimming ones, which was okay with me because I do run a multi-billion company. I have meetings too.

Barton just looked pissed that he didn't have something else to try and beat me by.

We were all standing by the pool. I noticed that we each had our own lane. Good, I thought. No one can get in my way.

"Okay gang. Let's get this done quickly. You each have to do 15 laps back and forth and your agent will time how long it takes you. After you have finished you may leave if you so wish. I will put the updated fitness reports on your files. You may begin."

We all jumped into the pool. I knew this was going to be a breeze.

I slipped my goggles on and swam. Before long I finished and got out of the pool. Agent Miller clicked his stopwatch and went to report to Fury. I went to go change and then I came back and sat on the bleachers to watch everyone else.

When everyone was finally done, Fury gathered all of us to the bleachers and read out the results.

"Agent Barton-19 minutes, Agent Romanoff-17 minutes, Thor-15 minutes, Captain Rogers-12 minutes, and Mr. Stark-7 minutes."

Barton threw his hands up into the air and groaned. "Fine you win Stark, but this isn't over!"

Everyone else looked astounded except Spidey of course. Gosh, spy on a guy for 1 week and she thinks she knows everything about me.

"I told you I've got abs of steel" I said while smirking at everybody.

I walked up to Barton and said "Keep the money. It's not your fault that you don't have my physical prowess."

And with that I sauntered out of the sparring room thinking about what their reactions will be to my many other secrets.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review I would really appreciate it. And please feel free to give me suggestions for the one-word themed chapters I could do next. And yes I know the scores aren't really realistic but this is fanfiction people.**

**ReaderoftheBooks**


	4. The Shooting Range

**A/N This chapter was requested from 2693. I hope you guys like it. Oh and I think I forgot to do a disclaimer so here it is: I don't own any of these characters. The only thing I own is the plot and dialogue.**

**I will be replying to guest reviews on here so…**

**MindMaster: I'm glad you like this story. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Guest: I'm glad you love this story. It's okay you pointed this out but I will just clarify. We haven't seen Tony address his fear of water in any of the movies besides Iron Man, so for all we know he could have been practicing to overcome that fear. He can also put a protective casing on his arc reactor to protect it from the water. **

**The Shooting Range**

We were all in the gym room for our mandatory weekly practice session, assigned by Fury. Except for Bruce who claimed all the exercise would elevate his heart rate, but I think he just used that as an excuse so he could stay in the lab and finish his experiment. Everyone was doing what they usually do. Natasha and Steve were sparring, and they weren't as unevenly matched as you would think. Natasha is small and fast and Steve is tall and strong, so any weaknesses they have are covered. Thor is lifting weights in the corner. He looks confused though like he wants to know why we puny humans have some easy workout materials.

Clint was at the shooting range shooting arrow after arrow at the target, but he kept on hitting right on the side of the middle. I knew why but I didn't say anything in case he eventually figured it out. I know what you are thinking, and yes I do have some semblance of self-control.

So I went back to running on the treadmill. But before long the thumping of the arrow accentuated by Clint's groaning started to irritate me. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't.

I got off the treadmill and marched over there. "The reason you keep missing is because your angle is off and your arms are too stiff."

"What are you talking about Stark?" Clint asked.

"You want to hit a bull's eye, right?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Then turn your body a little to the left and relax your arms so you can angle them more."

He started looking irritated. "You don't know anything about arrows Stark, and I'm the best there is. I know what I'm doing."

"Fine" I said shrugging. "Just stop groaning every time you miss, it's annoying."

He just glared at me and resumed shooting. I walked back towards my treadmill. When Clint thought I wasn't looking he followed my instructions. He looked surprised when he actually hit a bull's eye. He turned around, saw me looking, and tried to brush it off.

"Whatever, Stark. So you gave a few lucky tips. You still know nothing about shooting. I don't tell you how to fly your metal tin can, so you don't tell me how to shoot things."

"Even when I'm right?" I said smirking.

He glared at me. "Fine I challenge you to a shooting competition. We can use any shooting weapon. We have to shoot 20 continuously at the bull's eye. Whoever gets the closest to a perfect score wins. So what's it going to be Stark, you in or are you to chicken."

"No, it's on." I said smiling. This is going to be fun.

"Meet back here in ten minutes." Clint said as the alarm for the end of the workout sounded.

The rest of the team looked shocked at how quickly things had turned bad.

Natasha came up to me. "Don't worry about Clint. He has a pride thing. You losing to him is just gonna stroke his ego so I suggest you drop out."

Oh, so Natasha already assumed I was going to lose. I guess everyone else thinks that too. Well their all in for something.

"You wound me Tasha, you really do. I can't believe you would think I would stroke Clint's ego. If anything he'll be stroking my ego. I'm not prepared to lose so you should go prepare your boyfriend."

In five seconds she had me in a choke hold. "Only Clint can call me Tasha and we are not dating."

"Okay" I struggled out. She let me go and stalked out of the room.

"See you in ten, Tasha" I called out after her and ran in the opposite direction as fast as I could.

"Okay, Jarvis," I said as I walked into my lab "Bring out my favorite gun, please."

"Yes sir." Jarvis replied.

A small compartment opened up on the wall. I retrieved my gun and tested the weight in my hands. Still perfect I thought, even after all this time.

"Bye Jarvis I got some but to kick."

"I wish you luck on your endeavor." Jarvis replied dryly.

"Thanks buddy."

I walked down the corridor whistling. When I reached the gym I saw that the rest of the team was already there. Clint was situated in front of one of the two targets. Apparently Steve was decided as the referee. Whatever, I thought; it'll be much more fun if cap has to announce I won.

Natasha and Thor were sitting on the sidelines. Even Bruce had come out to see this. Judging by the pitying look on Steve's face directed at me, he thought I would lose too. Bruce was the only one who looked optimistic in my favor.

I looked and saw that everyone was staring at me or more importantly my gun. "What?" I asked "You think the only thing I know how to do is fly in a metal suit. I was a weapons developer for Pete's sake. You don't think I would pick up a few things?"

Their surprised looks faded being replaced by understanding ones.

"Okay let's get this show started people." I shouted.

"Wow, are you that excited to lose Stark?" Clint asked while smirking.

"Nope. I just want to see your expression when you lose." I replied.

Clint was about to retort but Rogers broke in. "Stop fighting guys. Let's just get this over with.

"Fine." Clint said.

We both got into our positions in front of the target and readied our weapons.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Steve shouted as he moved out of the way.

As soon as we heard go Clint and I started shooting. In a matter of seconds we finished. Steve was about to announce the winner but I put my hand up stopping him. It seemed pretty obvious who won. I wanted to hear Clint say it though.

I looked over at Clint and saw him surveying the targets incredulously.

"Stark won?" he said.

"Yup." I said "Next time don't underestimate me. I might not be a super-secret assassin, a demi-god, a green rage monster, or a super soldier, but I'm not weak."

I glared at Clint and called out to Bruce. "Come on Jolly Green we have science to do."

Bruce got up and shuffled towards me. I clapped him on the back and said "Remember Brucie you're supposed to strut."

**A/N Yay. It's finished. I don't know anything about guns or bows and arrows so I didn't include any information about them so I wouldn't get it wrong. I have already started writing the next chapter so it should be up soon. Until next time people. Remember to review. More reviews=quicker updates.**


End file.
